1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to enhance the density of a semiconductor device, it is common to stack a plurality of semiconductor chips. Such a semiconductor device is called a multi-chip package (MCP) semiconductor device.
In a usual MCP semiconductor device, a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked via adhesive layers and sealed with a molding resin.
At that time, a filler may be added to the molding resin in order to adjust the coefficient of thermal expansion, the mechanical strength, the fluidity, and the like.
However, if a molding resin to which a filler has been added is used for a MCP semiconductor device, the filler may be trapped between stacked semiconductor chips. Therefore, the semiconductor chips and terminals such as electrode pads formed on the semiconductor chips may be broken by the trapped filler.
Therefore, JP-A 2006-54359 (Patent Literature 1) discloses that the size of a filler included in a molding resin is set to be greater than the thickness of an adhesive layer for bonding semiconductor chips to thereby prevent the filler from being trapped between the semiconductor chips.